<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Weasley para todos by IsabellySly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448168">Un Weasley para todos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly'>IsabellySly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los Weasley tienen amor para dar ¿o así va una canción?. Recopilación de Drabbles sacados de mi reto Fictober de Wizarding Shippers 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour/George Weasley, Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur y Molly se habían visto en la sala común de Gryffindor, llevaban mantas, comida y algunas bebidas (sin alcohol). Habían decidido verse a escondidas y dar un paseo por la noche, el toque de queda ya había pasado. Ya llevaban algunos meses saliendo. Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo, temiendo por que la dama gorda los descubriera.</p><p>Una vez afuera, se acercaron al campo de Quidditch tendieron las mantas y se recostaron en ellas, vieron el cielo lleno de estrellas, había luna llena. Hablaban sobre sus gustos, a lo que les gustaría dedicarse, todas sus asignaturas favoritas y los profesores.</p><p>– Me encantaría tener muchos hijos, quisiera tener niños y niñas.</p><p>– Bueno amor no prometo que tendremos niñas, en la familia Weasley no han nacido niñas en muchas generaciones.</p><p>– Tendremos que romper esa cadena.</p><p>– Seria divertido ¿Qué tal si practicamos ahora?</p><p>– ¡Arthur! Por Merlín.</p><p>– Lo siento.</p><p>– Comamos lo que "pedimos prestado"</p><p>– No sé si aplique pedir prestado, a lo que robamos de los elfos.</p><p>– Puede que sí.</p><p>Comenzaron a comer y cuando era hora de regresar el conserje Pringle rondaba cerca, Arthur encubrió a Molly, pero esta fue reprendida por la Dama gorda.</p><hr/><p>Después de tener seis hijos, habían logrado lo que Molly tanto quería, una niña.</p><p>Molly estaba sentada en una mecedora en el porche viendo a sus niños correr por el patio trasero, Bill iba de la mano de un pequeño Ron que aprendía a caminar, el cielo se teñía de colores naranjas dando una hermosa vista de un atardecer. Arthur había llegado, beso a su esposa y luego a su bebé, se sentó en una silla junto a ella viendo como los gemelos molestaban a Percy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Último año, sabía que no podía ni estar cerca de algún encuentro. ¿Dos años? Sí, dos años había estado enamorado de su profesor y él ni lo miraba. Era muchos años mayor para él, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se concentraba en ir caminando, de cualquier forma, ya estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, se iría a Rumania y jamás volvería a verlo, ni siquiera por sus hermanos pequeños.</p><p>Al entrar a la clase de pociones, él estaba ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio viéndolos a todos como las cucarachas que pensaba que eran, justo cuando dio la hora limite cerro la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Camino hasta el final del salón, para poder ver fijamente a todos, mientras iba dictando algunas indicaciones, preguntaba y bajaba o subía puntos.</p><p>– Weasley, consiguió el perfecto rojo para la poción, cien puntos para Gryffindor.</p><p>– Gracias Señor.</p><p>Las semanas iban pasando, conseguiría mantenerse en contacto con muchos de sus compañeros, incluso algunos profesores le habían dado muchas buenas recomendaciones, iba casi todos los días con Hagrid, había aprendido tantas cosas de él, aunque quizás Charlie había enseñado más, Hagrid podría ser… algo temerario.</p><p>El último día, todos los estudiantes celebraban y vio a cierto profesor retirarse.</p><p>– Profesor Snape, me preguntaba si pudiera conceder unos minutos.</p><p>– Por supuesto señor Weasley – Caminaron hacia la oficina del profesor – Usted dirá.</p><p>– Bueno quería darle las gracias por todos estos años, porque, aunque es su trabajo, nos brindó de grandes conocimientos – Snape lo miro para que continuara – Y bueno yo… quería saber si usted… me permitiría mandarle alguna carta… algún día.</p><p>– Claro.</p><p>– Bueno, hasta luego señor – Ambos se pusieron de pie y se estrecharon las manos, Charlie empezó a acercarse, pero… – Hasta muy pronto</p><p>– Hasta pronto Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iba caminando directo a su sala común, había ido a dar un paseo después de la cena.</p><p>– Hey Malfoy ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>– Weasley ¿Necesitas algo?</p><p>– Este fin de semana será la última salida a Hogsmeade, y será mi última, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo…?</p><p>– ¿Dónde esta tu gemelo? No puedo ni distinguirlos.</p><p>– Soy Fred vamos, sal conmigo.</p><p>– ¿Es un tipo de broma?</p><p>– No, no lo es ¡Lo juro!</p><p>– Bien, supongo que no tengo nada que perder. ¿Qué haríamos?</p><p>– Pues… ya sabes… dar un paseo… invitarte algunos dulces… enseñarte mi ultimo prototipo de bromas – Draco lo miro mal – ¡No! no aplicaría para ti, la usaríamos con quien tú quieras.</p><p>– Te veo en los carruajes entonces.</p><p>– ¡Genial!</p><p>– Vaya, vaya, Fred al fin invitaste al rubio a una cita ¿te tardaste unos dos años no? – Peeves agarro una bolsa de color morado y se las arrojo – ¡Que vivan los novios!</p><p>Fred y Draco quedaron embarrados de un moco azul.</p><p>– Lo siento Draco.</p><p>– Espero que te esfuerces Fred, esto te costara muy caro – Y aunque Fred no lo noto, Draco sonrió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bludger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ¡MUEVE EL MALDITO CULO! ¡ESO ES FALTA!</p><p>– Los nargles dicen que el equipo de Ravenclaw lleva la delantera.</p><p>– ¡AHÍ ESTA LA SNITCH POTTER, MUÉVETE! ¡ESTÚPIDO BUSCADOR DE RAVENCLAW!</p><p>– Draco, ¿A quién estas apoyando?</p><p>– Obviamente al equipo de mi novio.</p><p>– Aun no es...</p><p>– ¡TE METIERON OTRA! ¡ESTÚPIDO RONALD!</p><p>– Decía que aún no es tu novio.</p><p>– Lo será.</p><p>– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?</p><p>– ¡JODER, POTTER! ¡CASI ERA TUYA!</p><p>– Si sabes que, si Gryffindor gana, aun así ¿no competirían por la final?</p><p>– Aun no lo sabes, podrían juntar bastantes puntos.</p><p>– Y pelearían contra nosotros para ganar la temporada escolar.</p><p>– No importa, Slytherin ganaría.</p><p>– ¿Entonces porque los apoyas?</p><p>– Blaise, demonios ya te lo dije, apoyo a mi novio, se que aun no es mi novio, pero lo será, o lo cortare de las pelotas y...</p><p>– La bludger acaba de golpear al cazador de Gryffindor, ¿sabían que los torposolos le dicen cosas al odio?</p><p>– ¡FRED!</p><p>Habían golpeado a Fred, no alcanzo a batearla a tiempo y se había puesto frente a Harry, lo que le dio la oportunidad de atrapar la Snitch, ganar el partido, y tener los puntos suficientes para pelear contra Slytherin en la final.</p><p>Se llevaron a Fred a la enfermería, la bludger lo había golpeado en el hombro, lo que le provoco un dislocamiento de este, Madame Pomfrey lo curo rápido.</p><p>Descansaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho los gritos en la entrada, sonrió, sabía quién era.</p><p>– ¿Cómo que no puedo entrar a verlo? ¡DÉJEME ENTRAR! – Draco paso casi corriendo, los idiotas Gryffindors celebraban, tendría tiempo antes de que esto se llenara de personas – ¿Acaso estas zafado de la cabeza Fred Weasley?</p><p>– Ahora que lo dices, sí, definitivamente estoy zafado de la cabeza, pero por ti.</p><p>– No me vengas con tus cursilerías ahora, ya estabas zafado desde antes, puedo asegurarlo.</p><p>– Bueno puede que sí, venga ¿No vendrás a darme un beso para hacerme sentir mejor?</p><p>– No somos nada como para andarnos besuqueando por ahí – Fred se sentó mejor.</p><p>– Señor Draco Malfoy ¿Le gustaría ser mi novio oficialmente?</p><p>– Eres un idiota ¿sabes?</p><p>– Si, pero soy tu idiota – Draco sonrió y se acercó a besarlo – ¿Eso es un sí?</p><p>– Ya veremos cuando salgas de aquí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Veneno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sido atacado, él lo sabía, estaba maldito, ya no había salida. Se sentía morir, ¿Cómo se logra salir de una situación así? Solo podía ver destellos a lo lejos, veía cuerpos desapareciendo, cuerpos cayendo, para cuando lo encontraran ¿Seria tarde? No lo sabía, dolía como mil demonios, un veneno que recorría por todo su interior y a la vez se sentía normal. Ya no podía pensar y dando un último aliento se desmayó.</p><p>Cuando despertó estaba lleno de luz, sentía murmullos a su alrededor, pero no lograba abrir los ojos completamente.</p><p>– Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien, intenta abrir tus ojos poco a poco – Reconocía esa voz, sabia quien era, ese acento Francés era inconfundible.</p><p>– Fleur por favor ya vete.</p><p>– No me iré, el me necesita-</p><p>– Pe…</p><p>– Ginny deja de ser grosera con Fleur.</p><p>– Despertaste, mi niño has despertado.</p><p>– Si mamá – Fleur no soltó mi mano ni por un minuto, logre ver que mi madre la veía con cierto desagrado, como ya lo había hecho otras veces, pero esta vez había algo de resignación, algo de aprobación.</p><p>– Has quedado bastante afectado de tu rostro, te quedo una fea cicatriz.</p><p>– Creo que Fleur me va a dejar, ya no soy guapo entonces.</p><p>– No hables nunca más así, la belleza no se lleva en el físico, es el interior lo que importa – Y me abrazo, yo sabía que defendería su amor por mí, mi mamá finalmente quito su cara de desagrado y logré obtener una mirada de cariño hacia mi novia.</p><p>– ¿Tienes hambre cielo?</p><p>– Si mamá, extrañamente se me antoja un filete crudo de carne roja…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Animago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Sería fantástico, el padre de mi mejor amigo lo fue y sus mejores amigos también lo fueron.</p><p>– Pero es un proceso bastante largo, además de que una vez que lo consigas tendrás que registrarte.</p><p>– Lo haremos juntos, no será tan difícil.</p><p>– Ron, tienes que mantener una hoja de mandrágora, de luna llena a luna llena.</p><p>– ¿Un día? Eso es fa…</p><p>– No, desde que se pone la luna llena hasta que vuelve a salir otra luna llena.</p><p>– Eso es todo un mes… pero lo resolveremos.</p><p>– Ron, esta idea es bastante buena, lo admito, pero no es tan fiable que lo logremos. Además ¿para que quieres ser uno?</p><p>– Me causa mucha curiosidad, quiero saber cual es ese animal interno que tengo dentro de mí.</p><p>– Bien lo haremos, pero si yo lo logro antes, no quiero que vengas a mi llorando.</p><p>– Yo no lloro – Viktor lo miro de una manera en la que lo desmentía.</p><p>– Esta bien, está bien, solo fue una vez, calla por favor.</p><p>Se pusieron en marcha con su plan y como Viktor lo predijo, él logró hacer todo el procedimiento de manera eficiente, Ron se tardo unos meses más después del logro del anterior.</p><p>– No, me niego, ¡meses para esto!</p><p>– No te molestes.</p><p>– ¡Estoy furioso! ¿Sabes la de burlas que tendré de Fred y su asqueroso novio*?</p><p>– Prometido.</p><p>– Lo que sea ¡una comadreja! ¡Mi forma de animago es una comadreja! Al menos tú eres un gato montes.</p><p>Viktor reía por el escenario en su mente de lo que Ron le decía, mientras este caía sobre su regazo en la cama, lo acariciaba, le esperaban muchas burlas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron todos en la madriguera. Los gemelos Weasley acaban de cumplir 28 años.</p><p>Bill estaba abrazando a Fleur, Draco se había acercado junto a Fred para besarlo y George veía discretamente a Gabrielle Delacour, su novia desde hace unos meses. Se habían encontrado en la tienda de bromas y este la había invitado a salir, se veía hermosa, nada comparado con su hermana, pero era pequeña, aunque no tanto para que estuvieran juntos, pero si para que Fleur le mandara maldiciones. La veía y esta se acercaba.</p><p>– Feliz cumpleaños George.</p><p>– Gra…</p><p>– Estoy cansado de su tensión – les susurro Draco – ¿podrían por favor ya decirlo?</p><p>– ¿A ti en que te afecta Malfoy?</p><p>– Legalmente ya soy tu cuñado, deja de decirme Malfoy. No me afecta, pero estoy harto de detener a Fred, él quiere decirles a todos con una hermosa bomba gigante y un gran letrero.</p><p>– Demonios, se supone que nos contamos todo.</p><p>– No todo desde que vive conmigo, así que te aconsejo que lo digas antes que él.</p><p>– Quien lo diría, Draco preocupándose por mí.</p><p>– Lo que no sabes es que esa bomba pintara a todos de color turquesa.</p><p>– Genial – Draco lo vio mal y este sonrió – Familia tengo un anuncio para todos – tomo a Gabrielle mientras todos ponían atención – Gabrielle y yo somos novios desde hace... 8 meses.</p><p>– Ya está listo el café que Viktor nos trajo – Molly entraba a la estancia.</p><p>
  <em>*Explosión*</em>
</p><p>– ¡Que viva la feliz pareja! – Todo quedo pintado de turquesa.</p><p>– ¡FRED MALFOY! TENÍAMOS UN TRATO.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>